


Poison Scare

by CaffeineTheory



Series: Timari One Shots [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, MariBat, mari works with poison ivy, slight poison but nothing bad happens, tim is passed out and people panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineTheory/pseuds/CaffeineTheory
Summary: Nightwing busts into Mari's work room in a panic
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	Poison Scare

Mari was working in the greenhouse when a panicked Nightwing burst through the doors. She almost dropped the antidote she was currently working on. His eyes searched the room carefully before landing on her, she had not seen him that panicked in a while.

“I need you help Marigold,” he had grabbed her free hand, holding on to it desperately. 

“Okay, okay. Breath with me,” she placed the vial down and started to calm him down. Him in a panic helps no one. Once his breathing had evened out she ventured to ask what happened. “Now what exactly has you in such a frenzy?” 

“It’s Tim! Someone put something in his food and he’s been acting off all day. We all wrote it off as lack of coffee but he collapsed mid patrol just now and I barely caught him, Please you gotta help,” his words were fast, he was clearly in big brother mode. Tim was in danger though so of course she'd help in any way she can. He was her bird after all. 

“Do you have any of his blood?” Nightwing handed her a vial, almost dropping it in his rush. It must be really worrying if he was this worked up about it. 

“I’ll see what I can do, you go home and keep me updated. I’ll tell you what I find when I find it I promise,” she gave him the most reassuring smile she could and sent him out. Him panicking here would help no one. 

~~~~~

It took a few hours and working all night but she was able to find what was wrong and a suitable antidote. She called Dick and told him she was on her way. It was a good thing Ivy had been teaching her how to make antidotes recently, she was able to make it all in house. The dark green liquid was secure in her bag as she swung across the city to the manor. 

“Where is he?” Mari rushed into the home, to find many members of the family huddled around the couch, the closer she got she saw it was Tim laying there. He looked so peacefully in his sleep, or he would if it wasn’t obvious he was overheating. Her heart hurts for him, but at least she had something that could help. The family stepped aside when she got close, uncorking the liquid she gently moved Tim to be sitting up. Tipping his head back she gives him the liquid and he takes it with little struggle.

Within a few hours he was back to normal, asleep with no fever anymore and cuddled up with his own personal angel. ‘Where would he be without her?’ Dick may have overreacted but at least the two were safe and in each other’s arms, the best medicine. 


End file.
